Celina
Celina, spelled Selena or Serena1234567, (セレナ, Serena) in the Japanese version, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V''anime. She is a dimensional counterpart to Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Lulu Obsidian (XYZ Dimension), and Rin (Synchro Dimension) from Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension. Despite her origins, she is still chosen as one of the Lancers. According to Leo Akaba, Celina is crucial to his plans.8 Celina initially expressed a desire to prove herself to the Professor, but had a change of heart when Zuzu told her about Duel Academy's true motives.9 Celina was recruited to the Lancers, despite not actually taking part in the Battle Royal.10After an adventure with them in the Synchro Dimension, she was recaptured by Barrett and sent back to Duel Academy.11 When Celina reunited with some of her teammates in the Fusion Dimension, she betrayed them shortly afterward by capturing Zuzu for Duel Academy.12 Screenshots 8-1472780586.PNG 7-1472780586.PNG 5-1472780585.PNG 4-1472780585.PNG 3-1472780585.PNG 2-1472780585.PNG 8-1498603559.PNG 7-1498603543.PNG 6-1498603527.PNG 5-1498603512.PNG 4-1498603496.PNG 3-1498603474.PNG Celina (1).png Celina (2).png Celina (3).png Celina (4).png Celina (5).png Celina (6).png Celina (7).png Celina (8).png Celina (9).png Celina (10).png Celina (11).png Celina (12).png Celina (13).png Celina (14).png Celina (15).png Celina (16).png Celina (17).png Celina (18).png Celina (19).png Celina (20).png Celina (21).png Celina (22).png Celina (23).png Celina (24).png Celina (25).png Celina (26).png Celina (27).png Celina (28).png Celina (29).png Celina (30).png Celina (31).png Celina (32).png Celina (33).png Celina (34).png Celina (35).png Celina (36).png Celina (37).png Celina (38).png Celina (39).png Celina (40).png Celina (41).png Celina (42).png Celina (43).png Celina (44).png Celina (45).png Celina (46).png Celina (47).png Celina (48).png Celina (49).png Celina (50).png Celina (51).png Celina (52).png Celina (53).png Celina (54).png Celina (55).png Celina (56).png Celina (57).png Celina (58).png Celina (59).png Celina (60).png Celina (61).png Celina (62).png Celina (63).png Celina (64).png Celina (65).png Celina (66).png Celina (67).png Celina (68).png Celina (69).png Celina (70).png Celina (71).png Celina (72).png Celina (73).png Celina (74).png Celina (75).png Celina (76).png Celina (77).png Celina (78).png Celina (79).png Celina (80).png Celina (81).png Celina (82).png Celina (83).png Celina (84).png Celina (85).png Celina (86).png Celina (87).png Celina (88).png Celina (89).png Celina (90).png Celina (91).png Celina (92).png Celina (93).png Celina (94).png Celina (95).png Celina (96).png Celina (97).png Celina (98).png Celina (99).png Celina (100).png Celina (101).png Celina (102).png Celina (103).png Celina (104).png Celina (105).png Celina (106).png Celina (107).png Celina (108).png Celina (109).png Celina (110).png Celina (111).png Celina (112).png Celina (113).png Celina (114).png Celina (115).png Celina (116).png Celina (117).png Celina (118).png Celina (119).png Celina (120).png Celina (121).png Celina (122).png Celina (123).png Celina (124).png Celina (125).png Celina (126).png Celina (127).png Celina (128).png Celina (129).png Celina (130).png Celina (131).png Celina (132).png Celina (133).png Celina (134).png Celina (135).png Celina (136).png Celina (137).png Celina (138).png Celina (139).png Celina (140).png Celina (141).png Celina (142).png Celina (143).png Celina (144).png Celina (145).png Celina (146).png Celina (147).png Celina (148).png Celina (149).png Celina (150).png Celina (151).png Celina (152).png Celina (153).png Celina (154).png Celina (155).png Celina (156).png Celina (157).png Celina (158).png Celina (159).png Celina (160).png Celina (161).png Celina (162).png Celina (163).png Celina (164).png Celina (165).png Celina (166).png Celina (167).png Celina (168).png Celina (169).png Celina (170).png Celina (171).png Celina (172).png Celina (173).png Obelisk Assault (7).png Obelisk Assault (8).png Obelisk Assault (10).png Obelisk Assault (9).png Obelisk Assault (130).png Obelisk Assault (131).png Obelisk Assault (129).png Obelisk Assault (133).png Obelisk Assault (135).png Obelisk Assault (136).png Obelisk Assault (139).png Obelisk Assault (138).png Obelisk Assault (137).png Obelisk Assault (106).png Obelisk Assault (108).png Obelisk Assault (110).png Obelisk Assault (109).png Obelisk Assault (120).png Obelisk Assault (79).png Obelisk Assault (80).png Obelisk Assault (81).png Obelisk Assault (82).png Obelisk Assault (83).png Obelisk Assault (261).png Obelisk Assault (262).png Obelisk Assault (263).png Obelisk Assault (267).png Obelisk Assault (266).png Obelisk Assault (265).png Obelisk Assault (264).png Obelisk Assault (272).png Obelisk Assault (273).png Obelisk Assault (275).png Obelisk Assault (295).png Obelisk Assault (299).png Obelisk Assault (298).png Obelisk Assault (297).png Obelisk Assault (296).png Obelisk Assault (232).png Obelisk Assault (235).png Obelisk Assault (236).png Obelisk Assault (234).png Obelisk Assault (233).png Obelisk Assault (240).png Obelisk Assault (243).png Obelisk Assault (242).png Obelisk Assault (241).png Obelisk Assault (224).png Obelisk Assault (222).png Obelisk Assault (226).png Obelisk Assault (227).png Obelisk Assault (228).png Obelisk Assault (229).png Obelisk Assault (231).png Obelisk Assault (230).png Obelisk Assault (61).png Obelisk Assault (60).png Obelisk Assault (59).png Obelisk Assault (66).png Obelisk Assault (68).png Obelisk Assault (67).png Obelisk Assault (69).png Obelisk Assault (70).png Obelisk Assault (77).png Obelisk Assault (78).png Obelisk Assault (209).png Obelisk Assault (212).png Obelisk Assault (210).png Obelisk Assault (347).png Obelisk Assault (350).png Obelisk Assault (351).png Obelisk Assault (349).png Obelisk Assault (348).png Obelisk Assault (352).png Obelisk Assault (353).png Obelisk Assault (357).png Obelisk Assault (359).png Obelisk Assault (362).png Obelisk Assault (363).png Obelisk Assault (366).png Obelisk Assault (367).png Obelisk Assault (365).png Obelisk Assault (364).png Obelisk Assault (303).png Obelisk Assault (368).png Obelisk Assault (304).png Obelisk Assault (305).png Obelisk Assault (309).png Obelisk Assault (318).png Obelisk Assault (369).png Obelisk Assault (326).png Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Duel Academy Category:Lancers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Stealth Force Category:Summoning Category:Sealing Category:Prodigy Category:Disguise Category:Veterans Category:Virgin Category:Green Eyes Category:Flat-Chested Category:Time Clone Category:Child Soldiers Category:Racist Category:Traitor Category:Trackers Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Twins Category:Lab Rat Category:Extradimensional Category:Shonen Jump Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Teenagers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Dimensional Counterparts Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Warrior Category:Prisoners of War